Inuyasha III: Watashi No Ai
by Choujo145
Summary: This is a story about Inuyasha's and Kagome's/Miroku's and Sango's children's love stories! ' Hope You Read! Inugome: Sekito- (Older Twin) Daughter Arata- (Younger Twin) Son Mirongo: Seiko- (Oldest) Daughter Hana- (Youngest) Daughter Keitaro- (Middle) Son
1. SEKITO X OKAMI (1)

**Sekito X Okami**

Running up the path to the mountain, I could feel my heart beating up and almost out of my chest. I slowed to a stop to catch my breath with my left hand over my heart. I let out a big, loud sigh to try to control my breath when I heard Keitaro's voice close behind.

"Sekito! Come on ... Sl-slow down ... Wait for me!" He shouted between breaths.

I sighed, finally gaining control over my breath,"If you can't keep up, then don't try! You'll end up killing yourself!" I took off again toward the mountains.

* * *

I slowed to a stop once at the foot of the mountain, not out of breath, but tried of running. 'Guess I better wait for Keitaro,_'_ I thought. 'If he can't keep up, he shouldn't bother anyways!_'_ At that thought, I sat down in the dirt, in my pale blue yukata. After a while, I grew bored, thinking Keitaro, most likely, gave up, and went home to play with Arata. I laid my silver, white hair on the dirt of the ground. I closed my dark brown eyes, and fell asleep to sound of the wind in the green of the trees at the edge of the mountain, which I was in between (the foot of the mountain and the trees). I don't know for how long I slept, but I woke up to the yelling of boys.

I moaned, and sat up in my newly dirty yukata with the dark purple sash, scratching my, not so silver, white hair. I stood in a daze, and my hair fell down my shoulders, barely, and I looked around. I heard more yelling, so I looked up. Sure enough, I saw demon boys around my age. I sighed,'Can't even sleep without someone yelling to wake me ...' I ran up the mountain's path up to the demons, hiding.

The demons boys were in a tight, circle shape yelling and laughing. I gasped,'Wonder what's so cool in there ...' I tried to peer into the group of boys, but failed. Then I noticed something. I noticed they all had the some kind of clothes on, fur, metal, and cloth. 'A bit to stuck to one outfit, huh?' At that thought, I heard a yelp. I perked up, and looked around to find who let out such a scared sound. I heard another, and found it in the middle of the cycle shape. 'Great!' I thought.

I moaned a little at the thought of having to fight with a sleepy mind. I stepped out from my hiding spot, and climbed up a tree so I can jump into the middle of the circle. I got up to the highest branch that could support my weight, then I jumped into the circle, in front of a boy who had his fist really to punch. I turned, and looked behind me to see a boy with short amber hair, aqua eyes, and fur on him like the others. The little demon boy was skinnier, shorter, and was crying.

"What do you think your doing, huh?" I said, looking back at the fisted demon.

"What do you think, huh, Doggy? Beating up a wimp!" Shouted a boy behind me.

"Doggy? Oh no. I may be dog demon, but I'm no doggy. Now ..."I said, getting mad, and tripped the fisted demon,"At least fight someone your own size!"

The little demon boy behind me tugged on my yukata sleeve,"Don't ... They'll just hurt you ..."

I smirked at that comment,"Baka! You think some little demon boy going to beat me?" At the end of my sentence, the demon I tripped, tried to take a cheap shot, and I caught it. He let out a gasp, and with that I smirked and flipped him onto some of the demons to my left. The demon I throw knocked the others to the ground. I spat on them,"You done yet?"

The others started to run away at the site of the demons I knocked down,'Gotta say, pity fights with Arata really help you,' I thought while looking at them running away. The demons on the ground started to get up and run away as well. I let out a huff,"AND DON'T BE HURTING HIM AGAIN YOU DEMONS!"

I smiled happily, and turned to the little demon."Why did you do that?!"He started to yell at me,"Baka! What if they start to pick on yo-"

I cut him off,"I just beat their flee-bitten butts!"

"But!" He started.

I smiled, and patted his amber hair,"It'll be okay! I'll protect you ... umm"

"Okami."

"Yeah! Okami! I'm Sekito" He grinned at me, and I smiled grow into a laugh,"Hey, I like you Okami. Wanna be friends?"

He blushed, rubbing his aqua eyes, and nodded.

* * *

"Hey! Sekito! Watch where your going!" Yelled my younger twin brother, Arata.

I snapped out of my day dream and tripped over a fallen tree, and hit the cold, hard ground. I groaned,"Could you have stopped me?!" I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Enough you two! Come on! Gotta keep going so we can be back home before nightfall!" Yelled my father who was ahead of me and Arata.

I stood up, and me and Arata started to run after our father and mother.


	2. SEKITO X OKAMI (2)

**Past ... ~**

Okami's eyes were red and his face was soaked with tears. He murmured,"... ease ... won't ... wo ..." We were sitting at a river, about 3 feet wide, filled with rushing water. It was hidden by the forest of trees, so it was our secret place to meet up.

I smiled sadly,"C ... Come on, Okami! Boy's shouldn't cry in front of girl!" I somehow understood what he said,"I'll come back, I promise!"

This got him to look up at me, for I was taller,"Wou wromise ...?"

I patted his head,"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you again! Say! Why don't we promise something else?"

Okami looked confused,"What do you mean?"

"As in let's promise each other we'll be improved the next time we see each other." Okami nodded, rubbing his eyes."I promise to grow stronger. You?"

Okami thought for a second, then finally blurted,"I wanna be more of a man, like my father."

I smiled,"Good luck to both of us then!" Okami smiled back at me. "Oh yeah! Okami, close your eyes." Like a good boy, he closed his eyes. I put my hand on his forehead, left his amber bangs, and pecked a kiss on his forehead. I held until he pulled away.

"Wh-Whaa?! What was that?!" He barked. He had his hand on his forehead, and either he was blushing or was crying to much, but his face grow red.

I sighed,"You opened your eyes didn't you? It was a good luck charm." I leaned in, close to him,"Now. You give me one." He still had a red face, and shook his head. I left my silver white bangs and closed my dark brown eyes. For a moment, I couldn't few anything, so I thought he chickened out. I was just about to open my eyes when he kissed my forehead. Unlike me, he pulled away so it wasn't s long as mine to him. I opened my eyes,"Now...Was that bad?"

He turned his head from me, with his hand to his mouth,"Sh-Shuddup."

I smiled at him, and put my arms around him,"Man, I'm SO going to miss your cuteness Okami!" I hugged him tighter. He let out moans, and tried to get out of my grasp. I just laughed at him.

* * *

**Present ...~**

I smiled at the memory of Okami. I remembered his cute little shape. His amber hair, and his ocean-like, aqua eyes. I smiled happily at the thought of seeing him again. 'Wonder if he changed into a man?' I thought,'I kinda hope not. I wanna see the cute little Okami from the past once more.'

"Hey, ah, dad? Can I go and say hi to my friends?" I asked my father. We just got home to our little hut. Arata had already went to see Hana. When he would pick on Okami for being protected by me, I'd always poke at him about Hana. Hana was a little younger that me and Arata. I think she's thirteen a year younger than me and Arata.

"I guess...Just come home before dark, okay?" My father huffed,"Better not be that wolf's son-"

"Sit boy," my mother barked,"Grow up Inuyasha! It's Sekito's friend! Not yours!"

I smiled, nervously,"Umm...Can I go?"

"No! You ca-" Started my father.

"Sit! Yes!" Yelled my mother. I slipped away when my mother and father fought about Okami and his father, Kouga.

* * *

"Okami! Where are you!?" I yelled. I was at the river we used to play around, looking around for Okami. I sighed,'Okami, once I find you, I'm going to hug you so tight that it mite even kill you, right here and now...' I thought with malice. I could feel a dark aura floating around me. Something behind me snapped, so I turned quickly to see what it was. A little girl was standing behind a tree, scared. I sighed,"You scared me, you know that? It's okay,"I squatting,"I'm not going to her you."

The girl shook her head, hugging the tree,"You shouldn't be here. Oka is going to be angry."

I asked,"Oka's strong right?"

"Yeah...I guess..."

"So if I don't go, he'll fight me right?" I asked, happy as I can be. The girl nodded, going closer to the tree. Suddenly, her eyes widened, staring past me. I turned my head to see a wolf demon boy. He had dark amber hair, and aqua colored eyes. He had on a baggy, sleeveless, cloth shirt with wolf fur on his shins, waist, forearm, and his shoulders. He looked older then me, but not by much. I was shorter than him, but only about an inch or two.

He glared at me,"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

I stood up, growing happier every moment I stared at him,"Your Oka, right?! You're strong, right?! Fight me!" I was pretty much jumping up and down with each jump, my silver white hair, which is now at the mid-part of my back, jumped as well.

Oka stared at me in deep thought. Then he saw the little girl behind the tree,"Kara! What did I say about coming into the forest by yourself?!" The little girl stiffened,"Go back home! Now!" Te little girl let go of the tree, and took off toward the mountains. He turned back to me,"Now...For the question."

I smirked,"I'm just someone who can kick your butt from north to south."

He glared at me,"Who the hell are you?!"

I shuttered,"Sek-Sekito!"

He stared at me. Just stared at me and then put a hand on his face,"Sekito? You said Sekito, right?"

"Ye-yeah..." I yelped. I could hear him sniffle after I said that. My happiness got closer and closer to the end,"H-hey...You okay there?"

He wiped his face with his hand,"He-hey Sekito. It's me, Okami."

"EHHH!?" I yelled


	3. SEKITO X OKAMI (3)

**SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLINGS OR ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE! (Author Side Note)**

* * *

**Present ...~**

"Okami!" I shouted. I looked him up and down, thinking,'It can't be Okami! It just can't be!'

He nodded, and looked at me, smiling,"I missed you, Sekito ..." I could feel a pain shot through my chest. I put my hands on my chest, looking down,'Yep ... It's him. He was the only one to get to me like that with the same smile.'

"S-Sekito? You okay?"

I nodded,"But I don't believe you," I poked at him,"If your really my cute Okami, what did I promise you before I left?"

"To grow stronger."

"Who teased you for me protecting you?!"

"Other clan members and Arata."

"Now, only the real Okami will know this ... Who was your first kiss with?"

Okami blushed,"Why that question of all the others?!"

"Just answer it! Or your not Okami!"

Okami covered his mouth with his hand,"Kei-Keitaro."

"How?" I asked, leaning in.

"You scared us, and we bumped into each other..."

* * *

**Flashback~**

"So, you're the little demon Sekito hangs out with, huh?" insulted Keitaro, leaning into Okami's face.

Okami nodded, mad,"Who's little?!" Okami leaned into Keitaro's face so that their foreheads and noses touched. They pushed each others face back and forth. The brushes ruffled it's leaves, and Keitaro was going to stand up, when Okami stood up with him. Their lips touched when they got halfway up. Their faces started to turn red, when Sekito came from the brushes. Sekito stared at them for a long time, until they pulled away from each other.

Sekito's face turned red,"S-sorry for disturbing you two." Sekito sneaked back through the brushes.

"It's not like that!" Keitaro yelled.

"Sekito! you scared us!" Okami yelped.

* * *

**Present...~**

I laughed, holding my sides,"I-I ... Re-remem ... ber ... Y-you ... Try ... ing to ... Con-convince me ... Othe ... Other wise!"

Okami face turned even redder,"C-come on! Stop laughing Sekito!"

"I-I can't!" I took a deep breath, but still laughed at him.

Okami sighed, still red faced,"If your just going to laugh, I'm going home."

"W-wait," I finally stopped laughing,"Sorry Okami." I took a deep breath to control my breathing. Okami's eyes turned soft, and he put his arms around me.

"Are you okay, Sekito?" I smiled and nodded, looking up at his, now grown face. Okami leaned in toward my face, and closed his eyes.

Knowing where this was going, I smirked,"You changed a lot you know that Okami?" Okami stopped for a second,"The cute, little Okami wouldn't even dream of kissing me." Okami's face grew to a scarlet, and pulled away. I giggled,"You mite think your grown up, but," I flipped some of my hair over my shoulder,"until you can kiss me, without stopping, your not anyone but little, cute Okami from when I was eight."

Okami sighed,"Don't hold your breath."

I turned to look at him,"You can do it! If I can kiss you without stopping, then you can!"

"Kiss me?" Okami repeated. I smirked, and started to walk him into a tree. He bumped into the tree, embarrassed,"S-Sekito ... What are you doing!?" I pressed up against his cloth shirt, feeling my face warm up. I reached my hands up on his shoulders, with my pale blue yukata sleeves falling from my wrists. I pushed myself up toward his red face, and he closed his eyes, tight. I could tell he was stiff, so I wanted to tease him a bit. I put my lips on his, and nipped his lower lip.

I went on my flat of my foot, and Okami held his lower lip."It's bleeding, isn't it?" Okami nodded, still a little red, almost pink."It's called a love bite."

"Wh-why a love bite?!"

I smiled,"To mess with you since you haven't grown up yet." I pulled his hand from his lower lip, and licked his dots of blood,"I'll do it again and again until you kiss me without stopping. You got it?"

He nodded, happily,"So, does this mean Sekito likes me?"

I turned from him to face to river. I could feel blood rushing to my face, and heat up,"Sh-shut up! I'd only fall for a _man_! Not a kid like you! You didn't even grow into a man yet, now have you!"

I could feel Okami hug me from behind,"I will, I haven't given up just yet." He rested his head on top of mine.

* * *

**Past...~**

Okami was laying on my lap, asleep. I smiled down at him,"I can't believe I fell for a kid like you, Okami. Even through I promise myself I wouldn't, I ended up doing it anyways...Sorry about that Okami. Guess you'll have to put up with me till you die-" Okami let out a little moan. I smiled at it, and kissed him on the lips, and held it,'So don't grew up to love another?'


	4. SEKITO X OKAMI (4)

It's been a while since I moved back to my childhood home from traveling around to train. Okami and I desire to be married when we turn of age, and live together. Today, I'm going to meet up with Okami at our river, but I woke up late. I ran out of the home I knew as a child, and started to race toward the river. I wasn't far into the forest when I ran into Keitaro.

"Sekito!?" Keitaro let out a gasp. Since I was running as fast as I could, we tumbled a little, and Keitaro ended up on me.

I let out a groan at his weight on me,"Mind getting out?!"

Keitaro pushed himself on all fours,"Ask nicely and then I will."

I smirked,"You really wanna play that kind of game with me?" I propped myself on my elbows,"Even though your a guy and your older, that doesn't mean I can't fight you and win." I kicked him in his gut, and he rolled over to the side, sitting on the ground.

"Can't even have any fun, can I?" He asked me, holding his gut.

I stood up,"Not with a demon's future wife! Don't you have a lover? Haynika? The fox demon girl?" I dusted myself off,'Damn ... I'm going to be even later!'

Keitaro blushed,"She's been mean lately ... Oi! Where are you going Sekito!?" I took off in the middle of his sentence, toward the river, not stopping.

* * *

Once close to the river, I could hear the rushing of water. I walked though and around trees til I could see a clearing. I could see Okami and Kara, the girl I meet here, sitting in the spots where Okami and me sits. I started to walk out to them, but I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. Kara put her arms on Okami's shoulders, and kissed him! I could feel a sharp pain in my chest, and felt like I could cry but no tears came. I ran behind a tree to watch them, when Kara got up, and ran away, leaving Okami with a stupid look on his face.

I gulped down a moan, and shouted,"Okami! Sorry I was late!" I took a deep breath so it'll look like I ran non-stop.

Okami's face was a pink,"I-it's okay ..." I sat down on the other side of Okami from where Kara was sitting. I pulled my knee up, rested my head on it, and stared at Okami's lips, thinking that they were robbed by a little bastard in sheep's clothing. Okami turned away from me, and shook his head. He turned back towards me, seeing I was staring at him,"Wh-why are you staring at me?!" Okami's face turned a little bit more of a red color. 'Looks like I'm the only one who can make him blush this dark,' I smiled at my thought,'I won him, kid.'

"Just thinking how cute you are blushing at nothing."

"St-stop it! Why do you always do this to me?" With every word he says, I madder at him. 'Why didn't you push her off?!' I thought over and over.

"Come closer," I tagged on his arm, and put my knee into the river. Okami came closer, and I pulled myself up a little to meet his ear. Just because of my anger, I bite his ear, wrapping my arms around him so he wouldn't move away. His ear grow to a red, and he put little to no effort to get out of my gasp. I whispered into his ear,"Got chu!" I let my arms drop off of him, pulled my knee up, and went back to the way I was before, staring at his lips.

* * *

Once it got dark, I stood up and looked into the river. I could see a mark on my top lip, blushed,"Gotta go before my family gets worried ..." I turned to the forest.

"O-okay, see ya tomorrow," Okami got up, and hugged me from behind. I turned to face him, and hugged him tight, still feeling anger. I nodded with my head on his chest, and our hands dropped.

Okami was just about to go on his way when I said,"Okami ... You wouldn't kiss anyone, but me willingly ... Would you?"

He turned toward me, and shook his head,"Never!"

I smiled,"Good ... I won't kiss anyone but Okami ..." We waved, and went home.

* * *

The next day, Okami was late. I sat at the river, in my pale blue yukata with the dark sash, my silver white hair flowing in the wind. I heard a snap of a twig, and knew it wasn't Okami ... It was Kara.

"Stay away from Oka!" She shouted from behind a tree.

Without turning toward her, I said, as calmly as possible,"If you wanna fight for him kid, then come out of the trees. I'll gladly fight you without hesitation, even though your younger, and not a demon."

"Sekit-" I heard Okami's voice from my left,"Why are you here Kara?" At his voice I stood up, and both me and Kara looked up at him.

"Oka loves me! Not you ... You inbreed!"

"Kara!" Yelled Okami.

I smirked,"Wanna fight for him, Kara? I won't be able to control my anger if we don't fight ..." I stepped closer to Kara. Okami yelled me to stop, but I wasn't going to.

Kara was getting scared and yelped,"Oka and me kissed! So Oka must be in love with me!" while she yell this, she closed her eyes, tight, and bowed her head.

I looked down, and fought the urge to turn toward Okami."I know- I saw you ... You forced yourself on him ... He told me he wouldn't kiss anyone willingly, but me ..."

Kara froze, close to tears,"Oka ... You love me ... Right?" She stared at Okami, and Okami bowed his head. After a second, he shook it, looking at her. Kara was now crying and started to walk away from the tree. She tripped a bit, and I growled at her. She turned and ran away, into the forest.

"I'm sorry," Okami sounded sad,"I'm sorry, Sekito." I walked toward him, put my arm up, and moved my hand to slap him. He flinched, but I didn't hit him. Instead I started to cry. He opened his eyes to find me crying.

Warm tears fell down my cheek, and off my face."Baka! Baka!" I yelled,"Baka! Bak-..." Okami pulled me into a kiss, and held it. My eyes widened in surprise, and blinked rapidly. My eyes softened, and my face started to heat up. I closed my eyes, and put my arms around him. Okami pulled out of after a minute of holding his breath.

Okami breathed deeply, and I laughed though my embarrassment,"Baka! You can breath you know!" I hugged him tighter,"Don't be so sly, got it? If you keep it up, I would be able to keep my hands off of you."

Okami hugged my back,"Yeah, yeah ..." I pulled my head up and kissed him.

* * *

**Past ...~**

Okami smiled happily,"Sekito look it!" Okami put a flower in my face,"Isn't it cute?"

I smiled,"Yep ...But not as cute as you!" I pulled him into a hug, but his face went into mine. Our lips touched, and Okami bite my top lip, trying to close his mouth. Okami fell on me, and I let out a low groan,"Oww,"

Okami sat up on me, and stared at my mouth,"You okay?! I'm sorry!"

I licked the blood from my mouth,"Yeah ... Should b-"

Okami kissed the bloody spot, cutting me off,"S-sorry Sekito! I won't do that again!"

I smiled, hugging him tight,"Aww! So cute!"

_'I love you, Okami ... So don't grow to love another?'_


End file.
